The Ode of the Ninja Way
by Cloudx9
Summary: In a world at peace, the Land of Fire under the LXII Hokage, Naruto "May his will rival the Gods" has taken control of the world banning the use of the scared art of chakra. Two brothers Itachi and Shisui struggle against prevailing odds to establish their ninja way. Along their journey, they realize their ninja way despite a traumatic change of events. This is their story.
1. Two Brothers

A millennium has past since Naruto, the 7th Hokage reigned. Now in a modern society where the invention of cars and guns dominante city streets, the ancient art of charaka has been banned. The Land of Fire has taken over the world and constructed a wall larger than human-kind has ever seen to encase everything within, under the reign of the LXII Hokage Naruto, "May his will rival the Gods", we live in peace and harmony.

"Listen my sons, we live in a world where these techniques that I have taught you can never be used, unless..." before he could finish, the elderly Sarutobi was interrupted by two panting boys who spoke in unison, "Unless, their is a drastic danger and we can not defend someone we love by any other means." The boys then let out two loud sighs followed by a continued series of pants. They had just finished their daily training routine and were exhausted.

Sarutobi smiled as he looked down at the two 10 year old boys. It had been 6 years since they had been placed under his care. They had separate parents, but they both died in similar tragic accidents, or so everyone was told. Sasuke Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha were their fathers names. the two 10 year old boys weren't brothers although they acted as such.

"Sensei Saru, can we have tilapia for dinner tonight?" said the 10 year old boy standing on the left. He looked identical to the Itachi from long ago, with medium length hair that barely stretched down to his chin. "Tilapia does sound good sensei, ooo can you add that one special sauce that you always make too?" the boy standing to the right added in. He was identical to the Shisui from long ago with hair that draped over the head band he always seemed to wear.

The boys laughed, played and fantasized about the meal that they always seemed to crave. Sarutobi watched on, arms folded, delighted about his two mentees, or his grandsons as they became. It was just the other day that he was training their fathers in the same chakra concealing room hidden underneath his house. Now he was training their sons with the same ninja art that got them killed. A shame he thought.

Itachi and Shisui were named after their ancient ancestors who passed on the names according to how the children acted when they were first born. The names were fitting because the two boys showed promise, promise that made their skills far more impressive than their fathers. Itachi and Shisui were learning skills and techniques that their parents could not be taught until they were 15.

Sarutobi smiled at the thought of their skills. His smile however was interrupted by a jolting pain that he felt in his back. Sarutobi's body and been through many combat feats and was now failing him. His will kept him alive, he had to take care of his grandkids until they were old enough to take care of themselves.

Sarutobi forgot about his pain as the two boys went racing past him. Before they could reach the door, he grabbed them by the collars of their shirts. "You two seem to remember the warnings I give you, but how come you forget the ode of respect?" he questioned

The boys walked back over to the combat mat with their heads down then faced each other. They bowed and then pounded fist. "Respect for Respect, I fight not for glory or for power but for the survival of my ninja way."

Sarutobi smiled once again, "good jobs boys now head straight to your baths as I prepare your meals." The boys copied their aged sensei's smiled and darted up the staircase to the bathroom

Soon the house was filled with the savory aroma of grilled tilapia. The boys picking up on the scent came rushing down the stairs after their baths. When they got to the kitchen, their plates were already laid out so they wasted no time digging in. Sarutobi watched on as he always did. The boys devoured their meals as if they were hungry animals in the wilderness that hadn't eaten in days.

When they were finished, they held their bowls in the air, an indication to their sensei that they wanted more. In the middle of their second meal, Shisui looked up from his bowl, "Sensei, why aren't you eating he asked?"

"Yea Sensei, you never eat anymore" Itachi chimed in.

"I can't eat this because its bad for me boys" Sarutobi came up with an excuse.

Truth be told the old man couldn't eat because he had lost his appetite with his old age. The angel of death was close to him and he knew it, but he wasn't afraid.

The boys satisfied with their sensei's answer continued to eat. "Alright my young nin, its time for bed" Sarutobi said after the boys devoured several more bowls.

"You have training early in the morning, tomorrow marks an important development in your skills." the Sensei said.

Curious as to what their master was going to teach them the boys asked numerous questions while walking up the stairs until they were separated into their own rooms.

"Are you going to teach us a new jutsu?" Itachi said poking his head out of his room door.

"What if its a summoning jutsu?" Shisui asked poking his head out of the door in the same fashion.

The boys were about to continue their conversation when Sarutobi stomped on the ground. Understanding their sensei's seriousness, they ran to their beds.

"Good night Sensei Saru, good night Itachi" Shisui shouted from his bed.

"Good night Sensei Saru, good night Shisui" Itachi shouted after Shisui.

Sarutobi smiled for the thousandth time today, "Good night boys."

Sarutobi waited for a minute to make sure the two boys were actually going to sleep before he walked to his room.

Each step pained the old man, he knew his time was right around the corner.

The old man thought about his two boys and the lives they would live. He was happy because no matter what he always saw them living their ninja way. As he laid down in his bed his thoughts started to wonder to his past life. A time when war was the only thing that the world knew. The regime that they lived under now wasn't perfect, but it stopped people from killing each other.

Sarutobi knew that one day the war would return. "I hope my boys follow their ninja way amongst all things and I pray it takes them down a path that they would be happy to have made." Sarutobi said out loud, his eyes finally closing.

He soon was off into a deep sleep.

The sun shown through a sliver in the window directly onto the eyes of Sarutobi, hinting at what the day held.

Sarutobi heard noises coming from the hall way that sounded like muffled voices. The boys were playing a game that they always did

They tried to sneak up on their sensei as if they were shinobi on a mission. Sarutobi aware of their usual plot had a plan.

Itachi moved silently around the corner of the door to find his sensei asleep, his head facing in the opposite direction.

Shisui quickly moved in after him. They made no noise, as if they were not there at all. Shisui ducked at the base of the bed while Itachi crouched on the side.

As if they were in each others heads, they both pounced on their sleeping sensei at the same time.

Suddenly, *poof*. In the place of where their sensei had been, there was a wooden log.

Sarutobi came out of his closet smiling, "Now boys I thought I taught..." in the middle of his sentence, two puffs of smoke appeared where the boys were on the bed. Now in their place were two logs.

Out of the closet, behind their sensei came the two boys smiling as wide as their mouthes could stretch.

"Geez Sensei Saru, you really are getting old" Shisui said touching his sensei's right leg. Then Suddenly, *poof* their sensei disappeared again, his body was replaced by a log once more.

The two kids looked at each other as their sensei walked into the room, fully dressed in his combat clothes that he always wore when they were training.

"You boys still aren't dressed?" He smirked

Both of the boys looked at each other with frustration. Then they looked at their clothes. they still had their pajamas on.

They walked out of the room murmuring their disapproval. They thought they would have caught their sensei for sure this time.

When the three arrived to the combat room, the boys started their normal fitness exercises.

"110..111..112" the boys counted their pull-ups in unison.

After they were finished they started their tiajustu sparing match.

They bowed. Itachi swung his first kick as soon as Shisui's head rose. Aware of his friend's tactics, Shisui dodged by bending forward, Itachi's kick grazing the top of the boys hair.

In one motion Shisui launched a right jab at Itachi's feet in attempt to knock him off balance, But the other boy was well aware of his long timed sparing partners plans and did a back flip to dodge.

Shisui was on him as soon as he landed and sent a right jab at Itachi's face or rather where Itachi's face was because now Itachi was to Shisui's right aiming for his abdomen.

*Poof* a log appeared in the place of Shisui's body. Itachi's punched shattered the log into pieces.

Shisui now above, was attempting to land a finishing kick on Itachi's head. He had timed his substitution to perfection. He knew that Itachi would not have sensed his attack from above because he usually aimed for the boys feet.

As the kick was about to land, Itachi stretched his hands in the air as if he could see where the kick was coming from.

He grabbed Shisui's foot and tossed him.

Shisui surprised by his sparing partners counter could do nothing but land so that he did not take a serious hit.

*Smack* Shisui hit the wall but sacrificing his hands so that his head wouldn't hit the wall.

Itachi aware of his opponents shock was on Shisui as soon as he made impact.

Shisui as if he could see Itachi before he made his move was able to counter.

*Smack* the two boys fists collided.

*Smack* Itachi's right leg then collided with Shisui's right leg

*Smack* now their right hands collided.

*Smack* once again their right legs collided.

The two boys jumped back away from each other as if one were copying the other.

Then they shouted in unison, "I See you!"

Sarutobi looked on with content in his heart for he knew what the boys meant. The final stages of their transformations was about to be complete. The boys continued their sparing as their eyes began to see each other with increasing validity.

However, Sarutobi's eyes were doing the opposite.

His vision became blurry and then he fell to his knees.

The boys suddenly aware of their sensei's condition, rushed towards him.

"Sensei get up!" Itachi shouted.

"Yea, sensei come on you're ok!" Shisui echoed.

As Sarutobi opened his eyes he could see the two boys kneeling over him as he laid on the ground. Sarutobi stared up into two pairs of sharigan eyes, tears flowing out of each.

He smiled, "I am so proud of you boys."

The boys eyes poured out more tears at their sensei's words.

"Did you boys not finish fighting?" Sarutobi asked, his words interrupted by his heavy breathing. His heart could no longer support the task of supplying blood to his body. His eyes were now closing again.

"What is the ode of respect?" He said releasing a final breath.

The boys spoke in the middle of their crying, "Respect for Respect, I fight not for glory or for power, but for the survival of my ninja way."

Sarutobi smiled one final time as the sobs and voices of his grandsons lulled him into a lifeless sleep.


	2. The Recruiter

7 Years have passed since the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Itachi and Shisui have continued to live on in the house. Surviving off of aid from distant friends of their sensei. Now they are at the age where they can take care of themselves. Summer vacation ended two weeks ago and the boys are getting ready for school after a long weekend.

"Shit, I overslept again" Itachi yelled opening his eyes for the first time in 9 hours. He rolled out of bed and expeditiously began getting ready for school.

Shisui came rushing in, pulling up his pants, his shirt was on backwards, " Yo Ita..." He stopped after he saw that his friend was in the same predicament.

"I thought... shhh... you...shhh set your alarm" Shisui said. The brushing of his teeth impeding his talking.

Both boys were now in the bathroom brushing their teeth as rapidly as they could.

*Cachoo* Itachi spit a medium wad into the sink

*Cachoo* Shisui spit and even larger wad into the sink

*Cachoo* Itachi spit again, his wad this time was much larger than Shisui's. Itachi looked out of the corner of his eye smirking with his toothbrush in his mouth, as if to say, "beat that"

Shisu was about to spit when the dinging of the overly sized school bell echoed throughout their home. Putting an end to the boys petty competition.

Alarmed by the realization that they were actually really late, both boys made an attempt to wash the remaining toothpaste out of their mouths.

*Smack* their heads collided, but they quickly recovered. They lifted their heads only to find that they both had huge bumps which were reflected on their foreheads in the mirror.

Looking back at the sink, the boys now made an attempt to wash the remaining tooth paste off of their brushes. Once again, the boys attempt failed, their toothbrushes now colliding.

Itachi made an attempt to stab Shisui's hand with the end of his toothbrush, but Shisui countered by blocking with the end of his.

Shisui then countered, by trying to knock the toothbrush out of Itachi's hands, but Itachi tightened his grip and made another attempt to end Shisui's hand

Shisui countered again. The battle for the sink became a ninja battle. Neither shinobi shaped toothbrush was willing to give in.

The two boys did almost everything together. In many ways all of their actions and the way they carried themselves were identical. The only thing that set the boys apart was their desire to be better than the other. They competed for everything. Neither would give the other the satisfaction of winning. They were brothers and rivals, which made their bond so unbreakably strong.

After several more delays the boys finally got into their car and sped off, headed in the direction of their school.

When they got to the parking lot, they sat in the car for a minute.

"So how are we going to do this?" Shisui asked.

"let's place everyone under a genjutsu, walk into the school, and then release it when we're in our seats" Itachi smirked at his ridiculous idea.

Everyone in Konoha knew that the use of chakra was forbidden. Even the slightest use of chakra would be traced by the Fox regime. The culprit would then be killed and hung on one of the walls to set an example for all who dared disobey.

"I am Naruto, Hokage of the world, With my demon fox blood I shall bring peace" Shisu mocked the LXII Hokage.

both boys burst out into laughter. They didn't hate the Hokage or his rule, they just feared nothing and prefered not to obey anything that they didn't want to.

The boys opened the car door and scoped out their surroundings. No security guards were any where around. They were going to sneak in.

After years of practicing their skills the two boys were exceptional at being undetected.

They snuck around to the side of the school building that was next to the track.

"...And the 7th hokage, got back onto his feet and said I shall not give in that is my ninja way..." The voice of a teacher was traveling out an open class window to the sneaking boys below.

A cool but strong breeze ruffled the trees off in the distance. Shisui paused, letting the wind hit his face. He was amused by the freedom of the wind. It had no master no duty, it lived simply to travel to the edges of the world.

He envied it. The towering walls that encompassed his nation now in his sights. At times he wondered what lay beyond them.

When the boys arrived under their class's window, they found that it was slightly ajar.

"Wait Itachi, do you hear any voices" Shisui said as Itachi was about to scale the wall and climb in the window.

Both boys listened intuitively to the open window and sure enough, there was no sound whatsoever.

"Did we have a test today?" Shisui said, his voice shaking.

"I doubt it, one of the girls in the class would have told me." Itachi replied.

Itachi was the looker of the school. The combination of his edgy demeanor mixed with the chill look that was in his eyes made every girl swoon when he walked by in the hallway. However, Itachi didn't know how to love a women. His mother, the only women in his life had died giving birth to him.

Somewhere deep within him, Itachi sought to find that love, but somehow every girl that he had ever encountered fell short. Perhaps this was because Itachi had always heard stories about how his mother had beauty that rivaled a goddess and her physical strength and will, made her one of the greatest shinobi to walk the Land of Fire. Whatever the reason, Itachi felt like he had not met the women that mirrored his mother so he could not love.

"Well, its perfect then, nobody's in there. Let's hurry up." Itachi said as he took the initiative to enter the classroom.

The edges of his fingers grasped the seemingly high window sill until finally he began to pull himself up. After Itachi's entire body was inside of the window, Shisui followed suit.

Both boys were now inside of an empty classroom.

The murmur of a crowd of people could be heard outside of the classroom doors. The murmur began to turn into separate voices as the crowd got closer to the room.

"You think that's our class?" Shisui said standing with his back against the wall.

Itachi put his ear on the wall to try and distinguish the voices better.

"Thank you class for being kind enough to show your new teacher around the school." a male voice said.

The class responded in unison, "It was our pleasure Dean."

The knob on the classroom door was now beginning to turn. The boys stood on the opening side of the door, their backs tightly pressed to the wall as if they were trying to take on its form.

In walked the dean of the school followed by a awfully young lady with short pink hair. She had on an all blue suit with a black tie that was covered by an overly large tan jacket that dropped down to the lower quarters of her legs. As she walked, the ground echoed as if it was in a full conversation with the clicking of her heels.

As they made their way to the front of the classroom, Itachi and Shisui merged themselves in with the rest of the class as they entered.

"Hey Ita.." before one of the girls could finish, Itachi put his hand over her mouth to stop her from hindering the success of their mission.

Everyone in the class was now seated. Shisui's seat was in the back of the classroom in the row of desks closest to the windows, while Itachi sat in the middle of the class surrounded by a sea of blushing girls.

The Dean was about to speak when the new teacher interrupted him, "So you two must be Itachi and Shisui, glad you could join us. I'm Sakura Haruno"

Everyone in the class was surprised by her observation. How could she decipher specific students in her class on her first day as their instructor?

Itachi and Shisui sunk deep into their seats. The class was dead silent.

The deathly silence of the classroom was broken by the dean, "I speak for the school when I say that we are embarrassed by the behavior of you two," he paused to catch his fluttering breath, "To have the audacity to sneak..."

"Its ok dean as my first duty as teacher I will be responsible for their punishment." Sakura interrupted.

The dean's glasses dropped to the tip of his nose. Everyone in the classroom looked at their new instructor as if she had cursed all of them.

The dean fixed his glasses and adjusted his tie, "Well class, Miss Haruno; good day" He then walked out.

"As your new instructor I am happy to say that I will wipe all of your slates clean," She said as soon as the door was closed.

Everyone in the class looked at one another as she paused, "But from here on out I will hold you accountable for every violation."

Her eyes alternated back and forth looking at both Itachi and Shisui.

She started speaking again, " Before the end of the year, we will know each other very well" She then turned around and began writing on the board.

"Alright class, take out your books, we will began learning about the importance of the unified village concept." The instructor faced the board as she spoke.

Several hours passed and Shisui caught himself staring outside at the trees again. The wind picked up aggressively ruffling the leaves and the branches. Suddenly, Shisui saw a baby bird fall to the ground. Its wings were flapping with earnestly as it tried to learn how to fly.

In the middle of his trance, the door of the classroom opened and in entered the dean.

"Miss Haruno, I'm sorry to interrupt you again but today is full of introductions," he motioned to the door and in walked a girl with blue hair. She wore a black jacket with a hood that dropped right below her knees. The jacket had a V cut that exposed her flesh hidden underneath.

"Introduce yourself young lady." The girl faced the front of the class in a timid way, her cheeks turning red "My name is Hinata, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Hinata," The instructor responded to her, "There's is an open seat back there." She pointed to the seat to the right of Shisui.

The instructors eyes followed the girl sharply until she finally took her seat.

As soon as the dean closed the door, Sakura began teaching again.

The instructor's teaching soon turned to jumbled words as Shisui began to investigate his new neighbor.

She sat down, and began quickly taking out her books and writing utensils in an attempt to catch up on the remaining part of the lesson.

Unaware of her inquisitive classmate, she kept her eyes facing forward.

Shisui's eyes started at her feet and gradually moved up the contoured body sitting in the chair.

He was fascinated by all the angles that the female anatomy had.

His heart began to beat faster when suddenly Hinata scratched her side.

Shisui's head jolted to the front of the classroom. Sweat began rolling down his forehead;he wiped it, in an attempt to leave no evidence of the what he was doing.

...After a while his eyes returned to where he left off.

This time his heart beat was even faster as his eyes arrived at the V that displayed her chest. His gaze stayed here for a while as he began licking his lips.

3 minutes passed. Deciding that he had seen enough, his eyes continued their voyage of her body.

They moved up her neck, then chin, then lips until he was staring in her eyes.

Her eyes!

The two both quickly turned to look at the front of the classroom; both of them had cheeks that were cherry red.

Shisui slowly turned his head again to look back at her. He chuckled in his head.

"I like your eyes" Shisui finally said. Her eyes were a light lavender.

"thank you" she blushed again, this time her cheeks turned an even dark red.

"I'm Shisui." Shisui leaned in and beckoned Hinata to come closer to whisper in her ear before he stuck out his hand offering her a handshake.

Before Hinata could reach out to grab it, an eraser came at top speed hitting the wall violently in the space between where Hinata and Shisui's heads were.

They both had dodged it at the last second as if they had saw it coming.

"Now that you two have met each other, I would like to let you know that if you talk again in my class the eraser will not miss" The instructor said firmly

The class turned amazed to look at the large comet like dent the eraser had left in the wall.

Sakarua glared for a minute, her eyes seeming to be scanning Hinata.

Then the bell rung. The class got up on cue, everyone moving in a stampede towards the door until the classroom was completely empty.

Itachi moved down the hallway quietly surrounded by a crowd of girls giggling and talking amongst each other.

He turned around suddenly as if someone had called his name.

Standing outside of the classroom door he saw his new instructor. She gazed at him and then smiled before she walked in the opposite direction down the hall.

Itachi followed her with his eyes until she turned a corner.

Itachi eyes then narrowed until he saw a pair of students walking together.

Not too far behind Itachi and his fan club was Shisui walking side by side with Hinata.

"So where you from?" Shisui said looking at the girl next to him that only came up the height of his shoulders.

"The West" she said back shyly.

'The West!" Shisui yelled "What are you doing going to school in the South East district? I bet you have like a house with a pool and birds, I bet you have a whole lot of pet birds."

Hinata chuckled. "My house isn't anything like that, and I don't have any birds." She said defensively.

The pair had now stepped out of the school building. The glare of the sun shining boldly in their eyes.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your car?" Shisui asked.

"I didn't drive... I took the bus" Hinata said walking in the direction of the bus.

"The bus? but you live in the West! Whats a gir..." Shisui was interrupted by Itachi who was sitting in the car now pulled up in front of him.

In the back seat of the care were three giggling girls.

"Yo" Itachi said. The girls in the back screamed, "Itachi-san is soo cool!"

"Hey Ita you know Hinata right, well im going to walk her home."

Itachi looked at Hinata then back at Shisui. "Alright man, see you later." Itachi said without a moments notice.

"Itachi let me sit in the front seat."

"Why would he let you? Of course he's going to let me."

The echoes of bickering girls could be heard as Itachi drove off down the street.

Hinata and Shisui walked quietly down the street toward the bus stop.

They waited at the bus stop, standing the perfect length away from each other.

Every now and then Shisui would look at Hinata who would catch him. The too stood their blushing.

Shisui scratched his head. The whistling of the wind was the only sound that was made.

..."Bssttht" The bus finally pulled up.

The two boarded the bus only to find that it was completely packed.

They pushed their way until they found an open seat.

Hinata sat down while Shisui stood up. Both of his hands holding onto the support railing.

"Bsssttht" The bus pulled off abruptly, causing an elbow to hit Shisui in his side.

"ughh" Shisui grimaced.

"I hate riding the bus" Shisui mumbled his contempt underneath his breath.

" Are you ok?" Hinata asked after a long awkward pause.

"Yea of course." Shisui said back assuredly. Only one hand now held the support rail while his other one was gripped to his side.

Stop after stop the bus let out a large volume of people only to be filled with the same amount.

The bustle of the south east district sounded like the ocean.

The pair said nothing.

After a while people stopped getting on and the bus continued its route now entering into the west district.

As it approached, Shisui saw massive walls towering over the bus.

"To keep the wealth away from everyone else" He thought.

Once inside it felt like he was in an entirely new country.

Palm trees littered the sides of the streets. The marble like material that the streets were made of glimmered in the sun.

The streets lights were even fancy, they appeared like large flowers that encased the light in glass petals. Attached to the street lights was a picture of Naruto LXII the current hokage.

In each picture he was holding a sepalcure over a map with all of the great nations.

"Wow, the west district sure is something else" Shisui said, his mouth opened more than it closed.

"It's not that special" Hinata said looking out of the corner of her eyes.

The bus pulled up to a golden platform. On the wall behind the platform read, Fox district.

When the bus stopped Hinata got up from her seat.

"Thank you for coming with me, but I can make it home from here" She said over her shoulder as she began walking to the bus exit.

"Yea.." Shisui said disappointedly.

The bus door closed as Hinata looked on from the outside. Shisui stared at her until the bus finally started to make its departure.

Hinata smiled and Shisui followed suit.

As the bus pulled off Shisui sat down and gave out a long sigh.

He laid his head on the glass window and looked out of it as the bus drove off into the setting sun.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but I'm switching routes this is the last stop." The bus driver shook the sleeping boy.

Shisui rubbed his eyes to find that he and the bus driver were the only people on the bus.

"Oh thanks" He said sleepily as he got off the bus. He stood there as the bus pulled off into the night.

The glare of the street lights illuminated the night as a cloud passed over the moon.

Shisui looked to his left and then to his right before he realized where he was.

About two blocks away from his house.

He began walking down the street.

He walked at a slow pace for a while before he finally arrived at the building he knew all too well.

As he was walking up the walkway leading to the front porch Itachi started walking out of the door.

"Yo you're just in time, lets go" Itachi said walking pass Shisui now on the steps in front of the porch.

Shisui turned around, "What? Where are we going?"

"One of the girls that graduated last year invited me to her party tonight." Itachi said opening the car door.

"So what exactly does that have to do with me again?" Shisui said a little annoyed.

"Come on, you know I can't go alone. Besides its college girls. College girls love the Uchiha clan." He closed the car door and started the car.

Shisui sighed, "Well college girls do love us"

He ran to the car and before he could close the door Itachi was backing out of the driveway quickly- He swiftly drove off down the street.

* * *

"I guess we're here" Itachi said.

A never ending amount of cars were lined up on both sides of the street.

Itachi, drove slowly until they came up on a house with extremely loud music and strobe lights that seeped through the closed curtains and the wide open door.

Large amounts of people were entering the house. There were beer cans, tissue paper, and other debris all over the yard.

The boys looked at each other grinning.

Itachi continued down the street hoping to find a spot to park in soon.

"Itachi right there" Itachi pointed at a spot in front of a house that apparently everyone had missed.

The boys parked and got out of the car excitedly.

They walked down the street prepping themselves for the gran night they were bound to have.

A car's headlights appeared on the street up ahead blinding the two boys.

As it passed, Itachi look in the driver's window and caught a glimpse of the driver.

Pink hair shown through the glass and Itachi knew who it was immediately.

He turned his body looking to see which driveway the car would pull into.

It passed several houses before the rear lights turned red and the car turned into a driveway on the right.

Shisui anxious to get into the party turned around to find Itachi pretty far behind him, "Uhh you good bro" He questioned.

Itachi continued to look at the car that turned in the driveway as a figure emerged out of the car.

The figure closed the door and slowly walked into the house.

"Itachi!" Shisui yelled.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Bro You're just staring at houses and shit, what's going on?"

"I think I just saw our new instructor." Itachi said his attention still focused on the house.

"Really? Wait, who cares? I thought we came here for college girls?"

"Yea but I have a feeling we should go check it out?"

"Itachi what?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the headlights of a car.

It started to slow down once it got closer to them.

"Hey Shisui!" A high pitched voice yelled out of the driver seat of the car.

"Where's Ita..." The person's voice cracked.

"OMG Itachi!" A girl hopped out of the drivers seat running past Shisui.

She leaped mid stride onto the back of Itachi who was facing in the opposite direction.

"Itachi I'm so glad we're here we can walk in together!" She yelled in his ear.

Shisui put his hands in his pocket and kicked a rock.

"Sophie" Itachi said.

The girl was too busy kissing and hugging on him to realize he said her name.

"Sophie... Sophie... Sophie."

"Sophie!" Itachi finally yelled.

Sophie stopped abruptly, " Oh sorry Ita, I got carried away" She finally got off of his back.

She fixed her short shorts before pointing to her car, "Itachi, will you walk into the party with me and my friends?"

Itachi, quickly looked at the car, then back at the house which now had a light on in the room above the porch.

He squinted as if trying to see inside the room.

"Me and Shisui left something at the house," he paused and looked at Shisui, "We'll meet you guys inside."

Shisui, mumbled several things underneath his breath before he threw his head up in a fit looking up at the night sky.

"Ok, well you have to promise that you'll find me." Sophie said now heading back to the car.

She pulled up besides Itachi. "Ok Ita hurry up, We'll see you inside." She blew a kiss at him before she drove off down the street.

Itachi and Shisui now walked in the direction of the house.

"So what are we going to do when we get in the house?" Shisui asked. He was crouching behind Itachi who was slowly walking to the back of the house.

"I just want to see if it's her" Itachi said motioning for his friend to open the door.

The two boys had done this many times. they were the perfect co-op pair.

Shisui pulled out a card and slid it in the side of the door.

The door opened without making a single sound.

Instantly, Itachi and Shisui were inside. Finding refuge in the shadows created by the lights of the moon.

The boys moved into the kitchen, When suddenly a light cut on, eliminating the shadows and exposing the two intruders.

In the entryway between the kitchen and the front foyer stood their pink haired instructor. The white fluffy robe that she wore was open to display a belt of kunai that she wore.

She lifted her hands above her head in order to stretch. The crop top that she wore did a terrible job of covering her now exposed belly button. "So do you boys sneak into all of your instructors' houses?" She asked.

Itachi smirked, his eyes stared at her stomach as she stretched.

"Why do you have kunai?" Shisui asked looking at her stomach for a different reason than his friend.

She smiled.

Without a moment's notice her hand reached for a kunai and threw it at Shisui.

As soon as he dodged, Sakura was on Itachi.

She threw a fist at his face.

He dodged.

Itachi jumped back as Sakura's hands now carried a kunai each.

Swoosh. The wind could be heard by a kunai that flew by the right side of Itachi's face.

Although he dodge the projectile, a cut line followed by a slow leak of blood appeared on his cheek.

He wiped it surprised.

Sakura did not give Itachi a moment to rest. She ran forward in attempt to destroy Itachi with her leg.

Itachi, caught the kick that Sakura aimed at his face.

Sakura hurled her other leg into Itachi's chest sending him through the back window.

Shisui now ran forward to counter strike his friend's assailant.

Sakura threw the other kunai that she had.

Shisui dodged it to the left, but Sakura was prepared for his movements and sent her left leg into his face.

*Poof* a log appeared where Shisui had been.

Shisui, now behind her, held her in a gripping master lock.

"Who are you!" He screamed into her ear.

Suddenly she tightened her muscles and broke Shisui's lock.

She threw him over her head and through the wall next to the the window that Itachi had went threw.

She now walked over to the holes in the house.

"Boys, boys, boys, I thought I told you that you will be held accountable for every violation that you commit from now on." She said dusting off her hands.

Itachi and Shisui both stood up at the same time.

Each of their eyes now brandishing the three tomoe sharingan.

Instantly the boys flew at her.

She blocked Shisui's kick, but Itachi's hit her in her stomach.

She stepped back a couple steps. Without a second to rest the boys were on her again.

The three of them were engaged in a violent taijutsu battle that neither side appeared to have and edge on.

Both sides suddenly jumped back.

Their breathing trumped every other noise that could be heard.

Itachi put his hands together forming the sign of the tiger.

"Itachi, what are you doing? You know the regime will trace you chakara!"

Itachi ignored his friend and continued forming the signs.

Sakura aware of what was happening darted at Itachi.

The punched that she threw shattered his face, or rather the log that was his face.

Shisui, threw a kick at Sakura who was now standing next to him. She ducked to dodge.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" Itachi yelled. He was attached to the ceiling above Sakura- his feet glowed with chakara.

Sakura formed the sign of the dog and then punched the ground. A large piece of earth came up and covered her.

The ground shook as the foundation of the house was destroyed by her punch. Itachi and Shisui jumped out of the house into the back yard.

They watched as the house fell into the Earth.

Suddenly, Sakura jumped out of the house before the roof covered the rest of the rubbish.

Itachi and Shisui braced themselves, but Sakura walked up on them clapping.

She smiled, "Perfect. Neji was right, the old man did leave us with something."

"What?" Shisui said confused.

Sakura now standing not too far away from them continued, "I was sent here to recruit you two. I knew It was you guys from the moment I entered the classroom."

The boys looked at her confused, but they were still on guard.

"I knew it especially when you dodged the eraser Shisui..." She paused, "That's right that girl Hinata, shit they've been on to me this whole time."

"Enough with your bullshit are we going to finish this or what?" Shisui said aggressively.

Itachi's sharingan left his eyes and he relaxed his hands.

"What are you doing Itachi, she literally just tried to kill us!" Shisui continued to express his anger.

"Listen, we don't have much time, the Fox regime will be here momentarily," She paused taking out a scroll from her back pocket, "You two have the power to change this world, which is why we're asking you to join us. If you wish to join us follow the directions of this scroll and come to the Oasis in the desert in 7 days. If you don't get there in time the scroll will explode."

She tossed the scroll into Itachi's hands.

"Form the sign of the boar, ram, dog and ram again to make the scroll appear and reappear for your protection. I know a lot has happened, but if it is in your ninja way we will me again."

She was about to turn and walk away when Itachi started to speak, "If we go to the oasis, will you be there to meet us?"

She turned and smiled, "Of course I've been sent as your recruiter after all."

Itachi returned her smile as she dashed off into the night.

Shisui looked at her run away and then back at Itachi before he let his guard drop and his eyes returned to normal.

The two boys looked at the rubbish that was now on fire illuminating the light.

"Wow," Shisui said before looking at Itachi, "That was the most fun I've had in a while."

Itachi looked at Shisui, "Yea"

Wheeoo wheeooo wheeoooo

The sirens of the approaching Fox regime could be heard getting closer and closer.

"Fuck" Shisui said.

"Lets use the party as a cover." Itachi said running towards that direction.

The two boys disappeared behind the next house until they were in the yard of the party.

Everyone in the party was in the yard staring in the direction of the burning house.

Itachi and Shisui blended in.

"Itachi, where have you been, you promised you'd meet me in the party!" Sophie said, her cheeks flushed red.

"And what the hell happened to you guy's clothes?"

Itachi grabbed her and gave her a hug, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Her eyes got big and her cheeks turned a different color red. She nestled her head into Itachi's chest and hugged him tighter.

He grimaced. "Are you ok Itachi?"

"Yea." He said through closed teeth.

Shisui sat down on the grass.

The agents of the fox regime were now everywhere.

"We need everyone to evacuate the premises, refusal to leave will result in immediate arrest." A large man said standing on the top of a van that a had a large fox face on its side.

Slowly the yard became empty as everyone began walking to their cars.

"See you later Itachi! Can you call me tonight!" Sophie said as she walked passed the two boys getting into their car.

"Yea" Itachi said as he closed the door.

Fox regime agents were all over the street asking questions, taking samples, and who knows what else.

They approached anyone that had any information of what happened.

* * *

The boys finally pulled into the driveway. They sat in the car for a while before finally getting out.

"Shisui," Itachi said walking into the house, "She really beat our asses"

Shisui laughed, then grabbed is his ribs, "Fuck" is all he could muster.

The two boys climbed the stairs before they walked slowly to their rooms.

The house fell completely silent. The cool light of the moon shone through every window in the house.


	3. The Choice

The sounds of birds chirping outside woke the sleeping Shisui. He rolled over to face the opposite direction of the sun.

"Did last night really happen?" He said out loud staring at a soft hentai poster on the wall.

*Get up**Get up**Get up* the voice of his sensei echoed from behind him.

*Get up**Get Up**Get Up* His alarm continued to go off.

"alright, alright" He mumbled getting out of bed gingerly. Pain resonated throughout his body as he reached over to turn off the alarm.

He slowly made his way into the hall.

"Ha. Ita, you ok" Shisui found Itachi in the hall on his knees in front of the bathroom door.

"Yea." Itachi said as he used the wall to lift himself.

The two boys found themselves together in the bathroom again. Both moving slowly as possible to avoid any unnecessary pain.

"Ya know this is all because of you right" Shisui continued to brush his teeth in the mirror.

"Yea" Itachi said after he spit into the sink.

"Well at least class will be a little more interesting" Shisui said washing the remaining toothpaste out of his mouth.

Itachi walked out of the bathroom slowly.

Shisui watched as his usually spirited rival left the bathroom lacking his fighting spirit.

The two found themselves in the kitchen eating breakfast. An activity that for the last 7 years they didn't have time to do.

The clashing of silver spoon and glass bowl made unpleasant noises as Shisui ate to his heart's content.

"Shisui, what do you think we should do?" Itachi interrupted his friend in the middle of his meal.

"Do about what?" Shisui continued to eat with his head down as he answered.

Itachi looked out of the window, the rays of the sun highlighting the ambition in his eyes.

"I think we should go to the oasis and meet Sakura"

The clanking noises of the spoon hitting the bowl stopped as Shisui looked up at his long time friend.

"What? you can't be serious, she tried to kill us"

Itachi now began to look at Shisui, "I understand how you feel but aren't you tired of being crammed in these walls? Sensei taught us the way of the shinobi so that we can live our ninja way not be afraid to use our gifts"

Shisui's eyes now turned to look outside of the window. He paused as the wind picked up blowing the canopies of the tall oak trees outside, "Leave these walls?"

*DONG DONG DONG DONG*

The massive school bell resonated throughout the house , shaking its foundation once again.

Shisui snapped out of his trance, "Ahh man and we got up so early"

The two boys rushed to the car and sped off in the direction of the school.

* * *

"Itachi walk in with me."

"yea right, of course Itachi wants to walk in with me"

a group of girls bickered around Itachi as he made his way to the classroom.

Shisui followed not too far behind.

His head was on a swivel as he looked around for the girl from the West district.

Itachi held his breath as he entered the classroom. To his surprise he found the dean of the school standing in the front of the room with a tall man wearing an all black suit.

The dean and the man appeared to just have finished discussing something.

Itachi took his seat, the sea of girls continually blushing around him.

Shisui waited before he walked into the classroom. He looked up and down the hall before he finally entered.

"Come In, come in class, Shisui have a seat quickly please."

When everyone was seated, the dean adjusted his tie before he spoke, "Good morning class I'm glad all of you could join us today,"

Shisui looked at the vacant seat to his right.

"This man to my left is the chief of the fox police for the South East district, he is here based on allegations that members of our school were involved in the fire that happened last night."

The class broke out in a loud murmur. Shisui's eyes widened as he looked at Itachi who was sitting several desk in front of him. Itachi kept his eyes straight ahead.

"What happened to miss Hurano?" One of the students interjected.

"Yea she just got here yesterday?"

More students started to take note of their new teacher's absence

"Quiet down class. Miss Hurano..."

"Miss Hurano is a wanted criminal and the fox police have reasons to believe that there are people at this school that are helping her" The chief interrupted.

The class erupted into a loud murmur once again.

"Now now, class although we were unaware of the identity of Miss Hurano, I have told our chief here that no one at our proud school would have anything to do with any criminal activity," the Dean held his head high before continuing to speak, "However it is fox police policy that if there are allegations, then the police must do a thorough investigation. We will be calling you one by one into my office throughout the day, but you are to continue your normal day activities."

Sophie suddenly raised her hand, "But dean we don't have an instructor"

"Yea, and why is our class the only one being interviewed?" another student raised his hand immediately after.

The class erupted into an even louder murmur than before.

"Now class I will not tell you to be quiet again." The dean waited for the noise of the class to subside.

"Thank you. Like the chief has said the fox police have reasons to believe that there are students that were involved with Miss Hurano in this class. Seeing how she was this class's instructor, it also makes the most sense to exclusively interview this class. As I have said we will be calling you to my office one by one throughout the day. Now are there any more questions?"

The class remained silent, satisfied with the Dean's answers.

The dean adjusted his tie and prodded his glasses, "Now will you excuse us." He began walking to the door, the man in black following right behind him.

"Wait dean we still don't have a teacher." another student interjected.

The dean paused and looked over his shoulder, "Ahh yes, this class's sub for today will be Mr. Peebody."

The class erupted in a loud miserable cry.

"ahh man not Mr. Peebody, he smells terrible." a girl whispered into Itachi's ear.

The dean appeared to smirk a little before he walked out of the class. Mr. Peebody walked in shortly after.

"Hello class *sniffle sniffle* take out your notebooks and lets begin." Mr. Peebody walked to the front of the class, a liquid stain appeared on the back of his trousers.

The class let out another miserable sigh in unison.

Besides the stench from the sub and the occasional student being called into the dean's office, the day continued like any other regular school day.

Itachi tried to tone out the sea of girls around him while Shisui stared out of the window off into the distance.

The door to the classroom opened again.

In walked Sophie who slowly walked in and reclaimed her seat next to Itachi.

She appeared more pale than usual and didn't even look in Itachi's direction.

The sea of blushing girls continued around Itachi, but he noticed the disturbance in its waters.

He leaned over closer to Sophie, "How'd it go?"

She whispered something underneath her breath.

Itachi leaned in once again, "What?"

"You didn't even call me like you said you would!" Sophie yelled at the top of her voice.

Everyone turned around to face the two including Shisui and Mr. Peebody.

"Don't yell at Itachi like that" The girls around Itachi directed their anger at Sophie.

"Itachi is it true?" she started to sob

Itachi said nothing. He just stared at the girl beginning to cry next to him.

"Is it true Itachi!" Sophie erupted into a full blown cry.

Itachi said nothing still.

Shisui looked on intrigued at the situation his friend was in. He laughed to himself, "Serves you right."

"*sniffle*sniffle* please keep it down class" Mr. Peebody said trying to calm the class that was now beginning to grow in excitement at Sophie's crying.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened, "What is going on in here?"

The dean entered into the classroom with a clipboard in his hand, "I thought I told you to keep it down?" He waited once again for the class to resume its silence. Sophie continued to sob quietly.

Itachi no longer looked at her, but instead he focused on the dean, anticipating the name he would call next.

"Ahh silence is beautiful isn't it? Now the next student that I need to see is Itachi Uchiha."

Sophie's sobs got a little louder as Itachi got out of his seat and followed the dean outside of the classroom.

The atmosphere in the classroom grew foreboding.

Shisui watched as Itachi walked out of the classroom. He took a deep breath and then turned his head to look outside of the window again.

Mr. Peebody continued teaching and the class returned to normal.

Several minutes passed and Shisui began to grow impatient. Itachi's interview with the Chief and the dean appeared to be taking longer than the other interviews.

Apparently Sophie began to notice it too as her sobs got louder with each passing minute.

The door opened up once again and in walked the dean wearing a completely different suit. As soon as he entered, he looked at Shisui who was staring out of the window.

Shisui returned from his trance to looked at the front of the class to see the dean staring right into his eyes.

Shisui clenched his teeth.

"Eeehh emm, Yes, well now will Shisui Uchiha please come with me."

Everyone turned around to look at Shisui.

A random student interjected, "Excuse me dean but are you not going in order by how we sit?"

"No, I need to see Shisui Uchiha immediately."

Shisui clenched his teeth even tighter and slowly rose from his seat.

The dean began to sweat profusely as he walked out of the classroom with Shisui following him.

"Waahahahaha." Sophie could be heard from the classroom crying as the dean and Shisui walked towards his office.

"Run Shisui they're going to arrest you!" Sophie ran out into the middle of the hallway and shouted.

Both Shisui and the dean turned only their heads.

"Shisui will you follow me to my office please."

Shisui turned his head and continued to follow the dean.

Sophie broke down in the middle of the hallway crying on her knees. Her face was buried into the floor.

Mr. Peebody, several classmates, and students from several other classrooms stuck their heads into the hallway, everyone with puzzled looks at the situation that just unfolded.

Shisui and the dean walked in silence until the dean's office was a few paces away.

Shisui swallowed deeply and then took a deep breath to calm himself. He began to notice his surroundings. It was abnormally silent. He could sense the presence of many people behind the doors that he walked passed. The hidden people seemed edgy.

He now looked at the dean. His sweat could be visibly seen seeping through the back of his blazer.

"Excuse me dean, is everything alright." He said.

The dean paused, "Yes" he said nervously.

Shisui smiled slyly, "Itachi what's going on?"

The dean suddenly made a right turn in front of his office. When Shisui arrived where the dean was there were Fox Swat in front of them further down the hall with loaded guns aiming in his direction.

"Freeze spread you legs and your arms!"

Several doors opened in the previous hall and streams of Fox Swat came rushing out with their weapons drawn aiming at Shisui.

"Dean what's going on? Where's Itachi!?" Shisui yelled.

"I'm sorry." The dean said before he ran in the direction of the Fox Swat in front of him.

Shisui made an attempt to reach out and grab the dean but it was too late.

"I said freeze! Keep your hands away from each other. If you keep moving we will shoot!"

Shisui did as he was ordered as the Fox Swat began to close in on him.

He smirked, "All this for one kid?"

A Fox Swat officer returned his smile and then hit him in the face with the back of his gun.

Shisui's vision went blurry as he faded in and out of consciousness. A throbbing pain radiated through his head.

"Move it now!" Although he kept stumbling, he was being forced to walk to a Fox police transportation vehicle.

The sun beamed down on his head causing his pain to increase even more. He looked up and saw birds flying in formations throughout the cloudless sky.

Smoke began to take the form of the clouds as he looked over to his right towards the school.

There were firefighters actively putting out a fire that was around a large hole that now allowed the dean's office to be accessed directly from outside. Blood was everywhere as paramedics took care of injured Fox Swat members. The paramedics covered several bodies on stretchers.

"Put him in the confinement cage and make sure his hands are completely separate" Shisui found himself being loaded into a cold steel cage. His arms and legs were bound tightly to the walls of the cage so that he formed a human star standing upright.

The doors of the van made a loud noise as they closed. The van was completely dark. The extra secure latching of the door could be heard being fastened outside of the door.

Shisui began to lose his consciousness again, "It... ita... Itachi where are you?"

Shisui fell into an unconscious state as the van began to move.

* * *

Light shown on Shisui, waking him slowly. "whaa.." he could hear the muffled voices of people near him.

"Whaa.." His head was throbbing as his memory jumped back and forth between the events at the school and the piercing light that was causing his head to hurt even more.

"Wha... What's going on?" He finally was able to say.

He rolled over to his right and began to take in his surroundings. He was in clear box like cell. Each wall appeared to be pure glass. He looked through the transparent wall in front of him. There was a large tree that appeared to be encased in by other glass like cells. the tree was surround by bushes and several small picnic tables scattered through the area. The tree's trunk was a massive mahogany object. Its had thounsands of leaves that reflected the suns rays making them a lively green

Suddenly something dropped from the tree. His eyes moved down till he saw where the thing landed. He saw a baby bird struggling on the ground for a while before it finally began to fly. He watched until it became invisible off in the distance.

"Yo" Itachi popped into his vision.

"Ahhh shit" Shisui jumped back and hit his head on the glass wall behind him.

"What the hell Itachi."

Itachi started laughing, "They really fucked you up didn't they?" he looked at the large bump that was on Shisui's head. A trail of dry blood led down to his cheek.

"Well you're one to talk what happened to you?" Shisui said now looking at the state of his friend.

Itachi was even worse than Shisui. He had cuts all over his head; all over his body to be exact.

His clothes here battered and his left eye was almost completely closed.

"Ehh fucking Fox Swat." Itachi said brushing his shoulders off.

Both boys burst out into laughter.

"So you did that to the school and those Fox Swat too? Oh Ita... you're soo cool?" Shisui said mocking his friend.

Itachi smirked, "Yea but now we're probably dead." He turned his head to look out one of the glass walls that revealed the inside of a highly sophisticated building.

Shisui sat up in his bed and looked off in the same direction.

As they looked into the building, a door opened at the end of the hallway and several Swat Fox and a man wearing a fox mask came walking down the hallway.

The group walked in an orderly fashion. The Fox Swat members surrounded the man with the mask as if they were protecting him.

They continued to walk until they arrived in front of the cell.

Itachi and Shisui stared into the mask's eyelets.

The man with the mask paused for a minute before he began to speak, "Criminals I'm glad that you are both finally awake," he paused for a minute again as if he were smiling underneath his sinister fox mask, "I will be opening this cell in just a minute to take each of you to an interrogation room, If you make any unadvised hand gestures we will kill you without a moments notice. In other words please don't test us, it would be such a drag."

Itachi started laughing, "Kill us? you think you can?"

The man with the mask answered immediately, "Yes, you were only spared to avoid a public massacre, In these walls no one can see you so please don't worry, your actions from earlier will be handled."

Itachi's face returned to normal.

The Fox swat group separated as the man with the mask walked up to the front of glass wall and touched it with the palm of his hand.

The door began to separate, Itachi looked at Shisui; Shisui nodded his head. They were in each other's minds.

As soon as the door was completely opened, Itachi and Shisui made an attempt to dash for the door, but they both stopped suddenly.

"What's going on?" Itachi said his head facing forward.

"I don't know attack him." Shisui said yelling back.

"I can't move" Itachi said back calmly.

He looked down at his feet, a long shadow connected his shadow to the man with the mask's shadow.

Shisui noticed his friend and noticed the same thing connected to his.

"This is such a drag." The man with the mask said.

His hands were pressed together forming the sign of the rat.

"Alright, let's go." He turned around and Shisui and Itachi began following him in unison.

"Stop following him." Shisui said bickering at Itachi.

"Don't you think I would if I could?" Itachi said back condescendingly.

The Fox Swat surrounded Itachi and Shisui as the man in the mask led them.

The facility was more hi-tech than the two boys could ever imagine. Eye like camera's hung from the ceiling above them. The walls were a reflective metallic color. There were images displayed on some while others reflected the light that shown above.

Every now and then the group would walk past individuals wearing silver jumpsuits. Occasionally drone like machines brandishing the a fox emblem walked by, but everything moved as if the group was invisible. Shisui and Itachi continued to walk against their will.

The group walked for what seemed like hours to the heavily injured pair of captives, until finally the man with the mask stopped in front of a pair of doors.

One of the doors was to his right while the other was to his left.

"Ok I am going to release you two, but only to walk into these rooms please do not do anything rash." The masked man said now turning to face the captives.

"So can use chakra too." Itachi said.

The masked man ignored him. The connection between their shadows slowly began to return to its owner.

Itachi and Shisui stood facing the man not moving an inch, while the Fox Swat stood behind them guns at the ready.

The two boys looked out of the corner of their eyes as the two doors began to open.

They both walked in to the corresponding rooms.

"*Phew* that was easier than I thought." The masked man took off his mask and ran his hand through his hair until it ended at a pony.

The doors of the rooms that the boys walked into now closed.

Itachi stood a in room that would be completely dark if not for the dimly lit light that glowed above the metal table place in its center.

"Itachi would you please have a seat." A voice echoed throughout the room.

Itachi kept looking forward before he did as he was directed.

"Perfect. I would like to ask you some questions if that is ok with you."

Itachi looked around the room before he answered, "I will only answer your questions if you ask them to me in person."

There was long pause before the voice responded, "Very well, give me a moment."

Itachi waited in the poorly lit room for a minute before a wall across from the door he entered opened.

In walked a man that was identical to Ibiki (from the naruto series).

The man smirked, "You know you've got some balls to demand things in the situation you're in. I'm Ibiki Morino, you're sadistic interrogator for the day"

Itachi looked at him and said nothing.

"Ehh now you want to be quiet? Regardless you will answer my questions or suffer the consequences."

The man now sat in the chair across from Itachi looking him directly into his eyes.

"What is your relation with Sakura Hurano?"

"I have no relationship with her, she was merely my teacher for a day."

Ibiki squinted as he looked at Itachi.

"Very well why did we find chakra tracings of you and your brother from her house?"

"I have no idea."

a vein on Ibiki's forehead began to bulge.

"We have a testimony from one of your classmates that said you were attending a party on the same street, but that she did not see you until the fox police had arrived, how do you explain that?"

"... I was avoiding her."

Ibiki slammed the table, "Lies! Where is the location of Sakura Hurano"

Itachi's facial expression remained more blank than ever as he looked Ibiki in his eyes.

Ibiki now sat back in the chair, "I see, so you would rather pain than talk."

"I see so you would rather pain than talk." Itachi copied him.

"Do you think this is funny?!"

"Do you think this is funny?!" Itachi copied him once again in the same manner.

"mmsmdama" Ibiki tried to say something, but his mouth would not open. He looked down at his lips and found that they were sealed shut.

Itachi stood up from the chair. "Let me you show you what real pain is."

He walked over to Ibiki's side of the table and pulled a kunai out of Ibiki's pocket. He began stabbing him slowly all over his body. Excruciating pain overwhelmed him, but he could not make a sound because his mouth was completely sealed. His eyes began to gush a rivers of tears.

When he tried to move he found himself bound to the chair unable to budge an inch.

Itachi kept whispering in his ear over and over again, "Let me show you what real pain is." He continued to stab him.

* * *

Two Fox Swat guards looked in on the room where Itachi was being interrogated.

Ibiki sat across from Itachi staring into his eyes. They didn't make a sound or move an inch.

"What the hell is Ibiki doing?"

"I don't know I think this is one of his interrogations techniques."

"Are you sure man he looks..."

"Look bro, Ibiki is a master he knows what he's doing just watch, we'll find out where that bitch and her rebels are in no time."

The two Fox Swat guards were discussing what they saw on the surveillance cameras when the door opened abruptly.

"Shikamaru let me help in the interrogations."

"Uhhh princess Hinata, you know why I can't do that." Shikamaru the man with the ponytail responded annoyed.

" Its Just because my father has been afraid since my mother died, but that doesn't mean that I should suffer even more for her death."

"No, its because you'll compromise your identity if you reveal yourself. Plus you know how much your father loved your mother, that's why he named you after her."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Did he really love her or did his stubbornness kill her?"

"What was that?" Shikamaru turned around sharply.

"At least let me come in the room while you interrogate the other guy. I was only in one class for one day, whoever it is probably doesn't even remember me."

Shikamaru ignored her comment as he walked over to the camera monitor, "What is Ibiki doing?" he looked at one of the Fox Swat.

"I don't know sir, he's being looking him in the eyes for about 25 minutes now."

Shikamaru stared at the camera for several minutes, "Fuck look at his eyes."

All four people in the room looked at the camera. Itachi's eyes were red and spinning so fast that you had to look very carefully to notice their movement.

"Itachi..?" Hinata said surprised.

"Tell the Fox Swat to subdue the other one immediately, I'm going to save Ibiki. Hinata please stay put."

The two Fox Swat in the room looked at each other confused, "Save him from what?"

Shikamaru ignored their question and walked out of the room, "Why me, this is such a drag."

He quickly ran in the room wearing his fox mask, "Shadow possession Jutsu." He clapped his hands together to form the sign of the rat.

"Alright Itachi release him, there's nothing you can do."

When Itachi's eyes turned back to normal Ibiki, fell from the chair and passed out.

"You're a handful you know." Shikamaru said as Fox Swat members ran into the room to examine the fainted Ibiki.

Itachi smiled at the sight of Ibiki on the floor.

"Tell the other prisoner to come into the hallway I'm taking them back."

Shikamaru walked into the hallway with Itachi following his every move.

"Yo what's up Ita..." Shisui paused as he saw Ibiki being carried out on a stretcher.

"Itachi strikes again." He said jokingly.

Itachi smiled at his friends remarks, "Don't tell me you let them interrogate them?"

"Me? nahh no one ever came in the room I was getting bored." Shisui said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's enough can you two be quiet before I have to make you." Shikamaru said, now controlling Shisui.

Fox Swat members immediately surrounded Shisui and Itachi like how they had done before.

"So mister masked guy you're pretty smart for wearing that mask." Shisui said provokingly.

"You probably should have told your buddy that too. I mean if he would have came in my room I would have..."

Shisui paused in mid sentence as he saw something he would not have expected to see in a million years.

Hinata stood in an adjacent hallway staring at the group. She wore a Fox Swat uniform which brandished a vest over swat like clothing. Attached to her back was a sword.

Her eyes widened as she made eye contact with Shisui.

Shisui's face suddenly turned from surprise to anger. His three prong tomoe sharigan cut on immediately.

"What are you doing here?" Shisui said grinding his teeth.

Hinata closed her eyes and walked in the opposite direction.

Shikamaru continued to walk, but Shisui suddenly stopped.

"Why isn't that guy moving?" He thought as he turned his head, "Who are these kids? Why are they so strong?"

He looked at Itachi who was staring at Shisui.

"Listen, You're going to die if you do anything rash." Shikamaru yelled at Shisui.

Shisui now turned to face Shikamaru, "Die? I am an Uchiha do you really think you could kill me."

Shikamaru's shadow slowly began to retract. Sweat began to pour down his forehead.

Shikamaru tightened his hands and began pouring more chakra into his jutsu, but it was no use his shadow fully retracted; Shisui and Itachi we unbound.

"Now listen to me, you won't get out of here alive, so think before you do anything crazy."

Shisui smirked, "I am crazy."

Shikamaru reached for a kunai, but before he could grab it, Itachi fell to the ground.

"Itachi!" Shisui knelt next to Itachi who was now unconscious on the ground.

"Look your friend there used too much chakra with the stunt he pulled in the interrogation room, he needs to rest."

Shisui glared up at Shikamaru

"Look you can kill me another time, but you're definitely not going to get out of here with him in that state." Shikamaru gulped.

Shisui's sharigan left his eyes. He picked up Itachi and put him over his shoulder.

Shikamaru let out a deep breath, "Alright shall we continue." He turned around and led them back to the cell.

The now dark cell closed shut as Shisui threw the fainted Itachi onto the bed.

He turned to look at Shikamaru who was already halfway down the hallway.

"Why'd they pick me to deal with these guys?" He said breathing heavily.

Shisui climbed up onto the top bunk and closed his eyes.

"Why are you here?" He said to himself out loud.

He laid in the darkness for some time, his thoughts preventing him from going to sleep.

A light from further down the hall cut on as a door opened.

He lifted his head to look in the direction of the light.

Coming down the hallway was a Fox Swat soldier wearing a mask. The soldier continued to walk until it stopped in front of the glass.

Shisui hopped out of the bed and walked to the glass. They faced each other as if staring into their own reflections.

The soldier took off its mask, revealing his face, or rather her face.

Hinata smiled at Shisui through the glass but Shisui's face remained blank.

"What are you doing here?" Shisui asked her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was on a mission from my father."

"Your father? don't tell me you're..."

"Yes, I'm the daughter of the Hokage."

Shisui closed his eyes briefly, "I don't care as far as I'm concerned you're an enemy." He said aggressively.

Hinata's eyes turned puppy dog like, then she closed her them, "Look Shisui I'm sorry that this happened to you, but why are you in league with the rebellion?"

"Rebellion? I don't care about a rebellion."

"Wait then why are you helping Sakura?"

"Look I don't know what you're talking about, but if you have nothing else to say then you can leave."

Shisui turned his back towards Hinata.

"Shisui, they're going to execute you and Itachi tomorrow in front of the whole city to set an example," She looked down at her feet, "I just came here to tell you."

Shisui walked away from the glass and climbed back into the bed.

A tear slowly rolled down Hinata's cheek as she walked away. She returned through the door that she had came and the light in the hallway became darkness.

Something began to move in the darkness. The light shown through the hallway again. Shisui lifted his head to see if Hinata had returned. It wasn't her, but instead it was the masked man with a pony tail. The man looked at Shisui before he walked out of the door following Hinata. The darkness returned again.

* * *

The sun had barely peaked over the horizon, but Shikamaru found himself walking sluggishly down a large hallway. The large window were spaced evenly apart letting the early morning light shine in.

"Why are meetings so early in the morning? This is such a drag." Shikamaru continued down the hall.

He pushed open a door that revealed a large conference like room.

Inside of the room was Hinata, and several other individuals all wearing some form of Fox insignia. They were all sitting around a long wooden table. Naruto, the Hokage sat at the head of the table.

"Glad you could join us Shikamaru." Naruto said yawing.

"Funny you say that because you just got here yourself." A man wearing a furry hood said slyly, he scratched the red paint marks on his face.

Shikamaru moved slowly until he finally arrived at his seat next to the Hokage. Hinata sat directly across from him.

"Now we shall begin. How do you guys think we should set example with the two criminals?"

"I think we should hang them your majesty, nothing sets fear into the hearts of peasants like a good hanging." one member of the table interjected.

"Hanging? come on baby are we in the 1800's we have guns, we have acid, lets use guns and acid." the man with the red marks on his face said.

The table erupted in agreeing murmur.

Shikamaru shook his head and sighed. He looked up at Hinata who turned her head looking off in the distance.

"Then it's settled, we will use guns and acid to teach a lesson to the people that no one should disobey the Fox regime."

The members of the table nodded in agreement.

"You're highness allow me to adjust your plan." Shikamaru said while looking at Hinata.

Hinata turned her head to look at Shikamaru.

"Yes what is it Shikamaru." Naruto said. Everyone's attention was now on him.

"How about we not kill the only lead we have to the whereabouts of the rebellion?"

"What are you talking about, are you an idiot?" The man with the red marks on his face said.

"Shut up Kiba. I am the Hokage not you." Naruto growled as if he was a lion.

Kiba's head dropped.

"Well those two clearly have ties with the rebellion, how about we let them lead us to them."

"So you're suggesting that we let them go." Naruto said angrily.

"No, what i'm saying is how about we exile them to the waste and follow them in secrecy to see where they go, if they lead us to the rebellion, perfect, we end it, if they don't they won't survive 2 days out there by themselves."

Naruto began to rub his cheek, "That is a great plan, but an example still must be set. For that we will kill one of them and let the other one lead us to the rebels." The table erupted in an agreeing murmur again.

"Yea we should kill that one boy who hurt Ibiki." The table erupted even louder.

"No!" Hinata said jumping up from her seat. Everyone directed their attention towards her.

"Hinata, you have another idea then?" Naruto said patronizingly.

"When did you become so cruel? Why does a life have to be taken for you to set an example. Ever since mom died you've been a tyrant!"

The mood of the room changed. Naruto's face turned to anger as he got out of his seat calmly.

"I am the Hokage, and I shall stop wars and fighting for years to come. If that means taking a life to make everyone obey, then I will even take the life of my own wife."

"You're a murder!" Hinata yelled; her tears began pouring uncontrollably.

*Smack* Naruto sent Hinata flying into the wall.

"You may be my daughter, but if you refer to me as something other than Hokage again I will make sure you're mouth never says anything else."

Hinata laid on the floor crying violently.

"Ehh umm, Great Hokage sir she might have a point." Shikamaru said not attempting to get out of his seat.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru aggressively, "Shikamaru what is this?"

"Umm what I'm trying to say is if you kill one of these boys from one of the lower districts, you could cause our citizens to resent you."

"Then we can kill them all, all who disobey!" Naruto said violently.

"He does have a point Mr Hokage sir." A blond haired lady said, "It would be better to have citizens that obey by free will than to have them start rebellions every where, I think we all could agree to that." The table forced a agreeing murmur.

Naruto sat down in his chair, "grrr very well the criminals will be exiled to set an example and then we shall crush the rebellion once they reveal their location."

Shikamaru was about to let out a sigh of relief when Naruto spoke again, "However there is one condition, one member of this room must head the investigation party, any nominations?"

The room grew quiet as the members of the table shared glances with each other.

"Please don't say me." Shikamaru said under his breath.

"What did you say Shikamaru?" Everyone's eyes turned to Shikamaru once again.

"uhh I was saying that uhhh," He looked around the room to find a suitable nomination until his eyes landed on Kiba; Shikamaru squinted as he chuckled, " I nominate Ki..."

"I'll go." Hinata stood up and spoke before Shikamaru could finish.

Everyone looked in her direction shocked.

"What?" Naruto said growling, "Why should I let you go?"

She looked at the ground before she spoke, "I want to make you forgive me for my disrespect."

Naurto looked at her, "No, I will not let you go"

"Dad! please I can never forgive myself if I don't do this."

Naruto, grew silent. He then looked at Shikamaru, "What do you think?"

Shikamaru scratched his head and then looked at Hinata who stared back with her puppy dog eyes, "She did disrespect you sir, this will be the perfect way for her to regain your praise as well as prove to you that she can handle herself."

Naruto turned to look back at Hinata, "Very well you will lead the investigation, but until the rebels have fallen, I will disown you as my daughter."

Hinata began to sob.

Naruto stood up from his chair, "This meeting is over, announce to the people the news of their exile and prepare the criminals. Shikamaru make sure that Hinata and her troop have everything they need. only 2 others are allowed to go with her. The exile shall take place at noon."

Naruto said no more as he walked out of the door. It closed coldly behind him. The other members of the meeting followed not too far after him.

Shikamaru walked over to Hinata who was still standing in the same position.

"Now now, young princess, you got what you wanted. Prepare yourself." He pat her on the back before he walked to the door.

* * *

Itachi sat in the bed as Shisui paced back and forth in the glass cell. Itachi squinted, his freshly opened eyes struggled to stay open as the bright light from the sun outside blurred his vision even more than it already was.

"What are we going to do Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head.

"You know if you didn't over do it yesterday, we could have been out of here already." Shisui said annoyed.

"Yea yea, you couldn't do it without me any way." Itachi said back.

The door to the hallway opened.

A larger group of Fox Swat headed by Shikamaru came walking towards the cell.

"Goodmorning."

The boys said nothing as they looked directly at Shikamaru.

"Well so much for a warm welcome. Anyway, you guys are being exiled, so let's get this over with."

The door to the cell opened. As soon as it parted Shikamaru's shadow stuck to Itachi and Shisui.

"Exiled?" Shisui said confused, "Too afraid to kill us?"

Shikamaru turned only his head as the group walked down the hallway, "I guess you can say Uchiha's have a way with women."

Shisui eyes widened at Shikamaru's words. His heart began to flutter as if a butterfly found its way into his chest.

The group continued down several hallways until they came up on two large double doors.

The doors opened automatically. The bright sun instantly hit the group as they walked out into the day light.

They continued to walk for some time until they heard a large murmur from a crowd.

They walked around a large wall until they saw a large crowd behind several ropes not too far away.

"Execution! Execution!" The crowd said in unison.

"Looks like everyone wants to see you guys dead.

Itachi and Shisui ground their teeth as they walked past the blood thirsty crowd.

A little distance away from the crowd, the group walked up to two massive walls that began to open when they got in front of them.

Shikamaru walked the pair out through the two doors while the Fox Swat that was with them, stayed within the walls.

"Well boys this is it. Its been a real drag."

He turned and faced them before he released the shadow possession jutsu.

For a minute Shisui and Itachi stared at Shikimaru before they walked past him on both sides.

They continued to walk as they looked forward into miles of nothing but hot scorching sand.

Shisui closed his eyes as a faint wind hit his face. "No more walls." he said to himself.

Both boys looked back at the walls simultaneously. Shisui appeared to be searching the walls for someone, but he didn't find what he was looking for.

Itachi did the same, his eyes narrowed as he found his someone.

A figure wearing white Hokage robes then appeared on the top edge of the wall.

Shisui and Itachi stared at Naruto for a while.

Shisui averted his gaze first before beginning to walk again.

Itachi continued to gaze at Naruto until the massive doors finally closed.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" the chanting of the crowd could be heard echoing over the towering walls.

Itachi finally turned towards the desert and began walking.

Shisui smiled to himself as his pace gradually picked up. His walking turned into a run as Itachi followed the example of his brother.

They pair of Uchiha boys ran as fast as they could off into the dry desert sun.


End file.
